Guardian Angel
by Parisa01
Summary: Behind that happy smile on her face, the cheerful personality and her joyful eyes was a broken depressed woman who lost the 2 people she loved most in the world, and thought she had nothing to live for. But he was going to help her get through her depression and get better. He was going to be her guardian angel. But he didn't know he would fall in love with her. RikuXOC


**Guardian Angel**

Name: Luna

Nickname: Lulu or Moonpie

Age: 21

Height: 5ft 2in

Appearance: Chocolate brown loosely wavy hair up to her waist, middle parting bangs, fair skin, freckled nose and cheeks, rosy cheeks and lips, almond shaped sea green eyes and curvy body.

Voice: Jennifer Hale

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Innocent one!**

 _A 5 year-old Luna was sitting on the ground in the Secret Place. She was crying her eyes out with her face buried in her knees. A young Riku walked into the cave and found the girl crying so much. He walked towards her and frowned with furrowed eyebrows to see the girl so sad._

 _A group of boys were bullying her; they stole her ice cream and buried her favourite teddy bear in the ground. When Luna tried to fight back, they would push her to the ground and pulled her hair. They taunted her saying she was only a girl and couldn't stand up to them. But Riku defended her and told them to leave her alone._

" _Please stop crying." Riku said and she looked up at him, with her eyes filled with tears. "I found your teddy bear…" He sat down and gave her a brown teddy bear. Luna took the bear and hugged it as her cheeks turned pink._

" _Thank you…" She mumbled in her high pitched voice. He smiled at her._

" _You know; you shouldn't listen to those boys. You're a brave person standing up to all 3 of them." He stated and she smiled a little. Riku gave her tissue from his pocket and she wiped her tears. "Hey do you want to be friends?"_

 _Her eyes widened and her smile turned into a happy one. She then nodded vigorously._

" _My name's Riku, what's yours?" Riku asked curiously._

" _I'm Luna." Luna answered._

" _Luna, I'll protect you from now on! Now come on, let's get some ice cream!" He exclaimed._

 _The silver haired boy stood up and held up his hand. She took his hand whilst getting up and they quickly ran out of the cave. The girl was giggling so happy that she made a friend._

* * *

Luna opened her sea green eyes and yawned whilst waking up from her sleep. The young woman was on a plane from Radiant Garden to Destiny Island. It was an extremely long one way flight at 12 hours but she had slept for most of it. The tired young woman checked the time on the screen at the front; it was 5:30am so a 1 hour and a half till the plane lands.

"Good morning, miss, would you like some breakfast?" She heard the flight attendant ask and turned to the woman with a tired face. The brunette nodded and the older woman gave her a food tray and a cup of coffee.

"Thank you." She mumbled with a groggy voice.

Luna opened the food tray to find Spanish Omelette, turkey rashers and baked beans. There was also a pot of fruits. She ate her breakfast which gave her some more energy and drinking her coffee made her more awake. Shortly after, the stewardess took her empty food tray away.

The young woman stood up with a stretch and she tried to reach for the overhead suitcase compartment.

"Hey you want help with that?" She heard a teenage boy who sat behind her ask.

"If you can." She smiled and he stood up. The boy towered over her and opened the compartment. He gave her the red hand suitcase. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. So how old are you? You look young enough to pass for 16." He winked and she blinked slowly as her eyebrow twitched.

"Dude, I'm 21." Luna stated and the boy got nervous as his eyes widened. He apologised in a mumble and sat down. The teen's mother, father and other people around them laughed at this. The young woman walked down the aisle and went into the bathroom.

Luna got changed into a white t-shirt, blue high waisted jeans, white converses and an oversized jean jacket. She stared at herself in the mirror and huffed; her hair was completely messy and she looked so tired. The brunette tied her hair back into a braid and put on some makeup to cover her dark circles, wore mascara and rosy red lipstick. She got out of the bathroom and walked back to her seat.

The plane started going down and she gulped. The passengers had to put their seatbelts on. The young woman felt her stomach drop and her face went pale with fear. Luna fumbled with her seatbelt and managed to put it on. She could hear her thumping heart in her chest as the plane began to descend.

"Now if you would look to your right you can see the sun rising in the horizon…" The pilot stated and they all looked. They saw a dull blue sky turn bright as the bright sun rose in the distance.

"Wow…" The brown-haired adult whispered with amazement. She got these tingles in her body, it's been 13 years.

* * *

When the plane landed, Luna sighed with relief and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She texted her best friend Kairi that she had arrived and got up with another stretch. Everyone lined up to get out of the plane. Even though it was December time, it was summer on Destiny Islands which meant it was around 35 degrees. Which meant it was a big difference from a 0-5 degrees Radiant Garden.

She went through immigration, baggage and security within 30 minutes. She pulled off her 2 bulky suitcases from the conveyor belts and lifted it onto the trolley. The green eyed woman pushed the trolley and wiped beads of sweat off her forehead and drank heavy gulps of cold refreshing water.

The young adult got out into the arrival hall which was packed out. Thank goodness there was air conditioning and she sighed when she felt the cool air. Her eyes scanned the whole hall to see Kairi and her eyes widened. She gasped and a smile graced on her lips as she felt tears stung her eyes.

Kairi was the first to see her and grinned whilst waving her hand.

"Lulu!" She called and her friends turned to her. They were all surprised to see how different she looked and grins appeared on each and every face. Their eyes lit up stars in the sky.

Luna turned to see who called her name. She saw a group of all her friends; Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Roxas and Axel. This was the surprise Kairi was talking about. A smile graced her lips as tears filled her eyes. She sprinted across the hall towards them and opened her arms.

Kairi ran into her arms and wrapped her arm around her. She hugged her tightly and Namine and Xion also hugged her. The tears began falling down her cheeks as she hugged the girls. She was finally back home.

"Why are you crying?" Kairi asked and they all pulled away.

"I…I just missed you all." Luna mumbled.

"Luna, it's really you…" Sora held her hand and he fell onto his knees whilst sobbing quietly. "Luna's here!"

"Sora, I'm here now." He stood up and grinned.

"Luna." She turned to Roxas and smiled at him. "We've missed you." Axel began rustling her hair and she giggled at this whilst turning to him.

"Axel!" She exclaimed.

"You still remember me!" He smirked.

"I got you memorised!" Luna exclaimed.

"Eyyyyyyy!" They high fived.

"God help us." Xion mumbled.

"Luna." She heard a voice and turned to see Riku. He was smiling gently at her and she wrapped her arms around him. He was taken back by this but nonetheless he hugged her back. He placed his hand on her head and patted it gently. "You're home…"

"Riku…" She pulled away from him. "Your hair is so long…can I…can I braid it?"

"No way." He shook his head but she pouted.

"Aw please, your hair is so nice. At least let me brush it!" She whined.

"Trust me Luna, we've tried." Kairi stated.

"It's not fair how all of you are taller than me." Luna crossed her arms. "Especially you." She glared at Axel who raised his hands up in surrender.

"Being this tall and handsome is a truly a blessing." The red-haired man stated with a smirk on his face.

"Show off." Roxas chuckled whilst pushing him lightly.

"Do you want me to push your trolley?" Riku asked.

"Yes please." Luna smiled and hopped onto the trolley. Sora also got onto the trolley and their friend began pushing the trolley. "So, we're all gonna be neighbours?"

"Yeah, but we usually hang out at Kairi and Namine's apartment." Roxas stated.

The silver haired man pushed the trolley outside and the bright sun shone. The woman who sat on her suitcases fluttered her eyelashes as her green eyes adjusted to the sunlight. She looked up at the sky with large sparkling eyes with amazement filled on her face. She could remember just a little of when she came to Destiny Islands 13 years ago but seeing it again made her really happy. They got to the car park and found their cars. Namine noticed her friend staring up at a tree with yellow star shaped fruit.

"Do you remember what they are?" The blonde asked and she turned to her.

"Pa…" She opened her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows. They stared at her more anticipating if she would remember the name. "…Pa…Pa…." She shut her eyes tight and knew that there was something inside her memory, something very special that happened which was linked to the fruit.

"It's okay if you don't remember what it's called. It's been 13 years." Axel stated whilst patting her shoulder. "Come on, get off now."

She opened her eyes and got off the trolley. She sighed with a frown and Riku noticed this.

"Hey, Luna. Don't worry; you'll remember what the name of the fruit is. Just remember, it's okay to forget sometimes." He stated and she looked up at him to see a smile. She smiled back at him whilst nodding. Axel and Riku placed the suitcases into one car.

"Shotgun, passenger seat!" Luna shouted.

"Damn it!" Axel and Sora exclaimed.

As she began walking to the car, Axel ran in front of her. She gasped and ran behind him jumping onto his back, sticking on him like a bug.

"No! Bad Axel!" She yelled and pulled his hair.

"Owwww!" He shouted and people stared. She dropped off and quickly got into the passenger seat. She stuck her tongue out at him and laughed and so did everyone else. "I'll get you back."

"Yeah you wish!" She exclaimed and they got into the cars; with Riku, Luna, Kairi and Sora in one and Roxas, Namine, Xion and Axel in the other.

Riku started driving on the motorway and Luna looked out of the window. Destiny Islands had transformed; it used to be a simple island with not many big buildings with a simple life. Now it is one of the most visited places in the world, perfect with business, growing and rich with many buildings and people.

She saw a couple with that star shaped fruit. They broke it in half and ate it with smiles on their faces. Luna squinted and her eyes widened with realisation.

"Paopu fruit!" She exclaimed and turned to her friends.

"You got it!" Sora sang and she chuckled.

"Do you remember what it does when you eat it?" Riku asked.

"If two people share a Paopu Fruit, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." She recited and took out something from her pocket. She showed her friends a good luck charm her friend made her in Radiant Garden. It was a star shaped object made of red stained glass with silver frames, brown stitches and a brown thread to the topmost piece. The token in the middle was a silver heart.

"Wow, that looks so pretty." Kairi commented. "Did Aqua make that?"

"Yeah, she also made a blue one for herself, a green one for Ven, an orange one for Terra and a yellow one for Vanitas. She knows about the Paopu fruit and decided to make one for all of us. She gave it to me before I left." She stated.

"How are everyone anyway?" Sora asked.

"They're great. Aqua and Terra got engaged! And they're gonna do their wedding here in a few weeks." Luna said excitedly. "All of you guys are invited!"

"Awww, that is so adorable!" Kairi sighed with delight.

Riku took out a pack of cigarettes and she turned her head to him.

"I know Luna, he started smoking. Can you believe it?" Sora pouted.

"Can I have one? Mine are in my suitcases and I haven't smoked for 12 hours?" And they all gasped as if she had committed the biggest sin. "What?"

"You smoke?" Kairi asked loudly.

"Yeah." She answered.

"But you're the innocent one." Riku stated.

"I am not innocent. Now give me a cigarette." She crossed her arms and glared at Riku. He laughed nervously and quickly gave her a cigarette and his lighter, than continued driving. She lit up the cigarette and began smoking whilst sighing with relief. They got to their apartment building and parked up their cars in the car park.

"You smoke too?" She heard a voice and turned to the redhead who was smoking. "You're the innocent one."

"I'm best friends with Vanitas, there's no way I can stay innocent." Luna stated whilst laughing.

"But you were the innocent one!" He exclaimed and she huffed whilst shaking her head.


End file.
